clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Grabber
:This is about the '''game', were you looking for the pin, the machine or the DS mini-game?'' .]] Aqua Grabber is a popular game in Club Penguin that was created by Gary the Gadget guy in February 2008. It is only accessible through the Iceberg. In Aqua Grabber, you have to collect treasure from the Clam Waters and the Soda Seas. The Aqua Grabber was originally created to retrieve parts from The Migrator when it was damaged by an iceberg. It wields massive amounts of coins, you can get 10,000 coins in five levels of soda seas with all the stamps earned. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Tip To clear the first level, you'll need to defeat a special clam and steal its giant pearl. Try to trick the clam by switching the pearl with a rock that's the same size and shape. This was stated in the book(real life), "The Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin". Objective of Game *Clam Waters: The objective of this level is to collect all the pearls and the "Main Treasure" (the giant pearl). The Rare Treasure of the level is a black pearl which is hidden in a random clam that changes every time. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. *Soda Seas: The objective of the game is to collect all of the cream soda barrels and the "Main Treasure" (the amethyst crystal). The crystal is guarded by the Puff Almighty and Big Puff. The rare treasure of the level is the emerald, which is guarded by the crab. To get this, let the crab take all of the gold, then it will give you the treasure. Elements of Gameplay Dangers If any thing hits players (except the shells), these things will happen: *Air will leak out, replaced with water. *If you are holding something, you will drop it. Areas *Clam Waters *Soda Seas Creatures & Items Giant Clam After Aqua Grabber was updated for the third time, Big Bertha appeared to the direct left of where the treasure chest originally lay. Grand Pearl It is found at a cave on the sea floor during the Clam Waters level, which is inside Giant Clam’s mouth. The Mullet guards the entrance only if you have the pearl. If successfully recovered you will be awarded 300 coins. Cream Soda Barrels The barrels pollute the Sea giving it the name soda seas. Once you successfully recover a barrel, you will gain 50 coins and cleaner water. Puff Almighty It is found near the end of Soda Seas. There are only four of them. Once that the players have the Amethyst, more Puff Almighty will appear on the screen. Big Puff It is found in the end of Soda seas. It sucks in water to inflate and spits out water to deflate. Players and their submarine will also be affected. Giant Squid As revealed in The Penguin Times Issue No. 151, there have been sightings of a Giant Squid. This used to be rumoured as the Guardian in level 2 of Aqua Grabber. The actual guardian in level two is a giant puffer fish. In the Clam Waters, you can occasionally find the squid when an earthquake happens. The squid is black and blue and then it swims away. When it happens there's a screeching sound and the screen shakes all over the place. Pearl Shaped Rock The Pearl Shaped Rock plays an important role in the Clam Waters episode. It is around the same size and shape of a grand pearl. It is worth one coin, but it is necessary to get the real Grand Pearl. Fluffy Fluffy is a yellow fish found in both levels. If you bump into him, you will lose everything in your claw. if you catch him, you get 100 coins and a stamp. Worm The worm is found in Soda Seas. It can be used as bait for fluffy, or you can return to the net. it is worth 1 coin and a stamp. History *The Aqua Grabber was built in February 2008 by Gary the Gadget Guy. Back then, you could get the Golden Wheel Pin for completing the level. *Its name was a choice given in a poll. According to Penguin Times issue #123, Aqua Grabber won with 39.3%. Second to it was the Deep Sea Salvage, with 30.3%. Third was Depth Diver with 30.2%. *In August 2008, the Soda Seas levels were added. *On July 26, 2010, the Aqua Grabber home-screen was updated, and bugs have been fixed for dropping your treasure, and never finding it. It also lets you save how far you went even when you quit. Other games have been updated because of stamps. Soda Seas levels were also only made for members. Trivia *If you bump the top of a particular cave in the Soda Seas, players will get a worm. Fluffy will eat the worm, then you can feed him to Mullet guarding a cave. Mullet will go away and you can swim down to get some extra treasure. *It was originally made to help repair the Migrator in the Save The Migrator Project, but it stayed due to high demand and population. *If you capture the mullet (which some have, and have the stamp to prove it), it gives you a 1000 coins. *The "rare treasure" gives you 500 coins. *Before the game was released, a poll was held to help name the game. The two other names that could be voted for were Deep Sea Salvage and Depth Diver. *There is a glitch that if your getting a coin from the crab or a little pearl and your ship explodes before it gets into the sub, it will float under you and make it impossible to move the claw. *There is a Card-Jitsu power card featuring the Aqua Grabber. *Instead of getting the real pearl, it is possible to get the pearl-shaped rock and put it in the net to clear the level. *There is a destroyed Aqua Grabber in the Lake. Gallery CpdbSubgame1.jpg|One of the first sketches for the game. CpdbSubgame2.jpg|One of the first sketches for the game. AquaGrabberWallpaper.png|A wallpaper featuring the game. Shell.jpg|A clam. Big Bertha.jpg|Giant Clam. Aqua Grabber Soda Seas Bait.png|A worm that is used as bait for Fluffy. Fish_of_course.png|Fluffy the Fish. Mullet.png|The Mullet. Pufferfish2.png|Puffer Fish. PUFF_DADDY.jpg|Puff Daddy. Squidpenguintimes.png|The Giant Squid in the Penguin Times. Aqua_Grabber_Stamp_icon.png|The Aqua Grabber Stamp icon. Cp250.png|The Card-Jitsu card. Cp251.png|The card in action. Giant Squid.png|The Giant Squid in the game. Attention all units, the Aqua Grabber has submerged.png|The Aqua Grabber in the Stamp Book. PinkPuffleSnorkel.png|A Pink Puffle in the game. Penguin1641.png|A blue penguin in the Aqua Grabber. AquaGrabberPenguin.png|An orange penguin in the Aqua Grabber with the Pink Puffle. Pearl.png|A pearl in Clam Waters. BlackPearl.png|A black pearl in Clam Waters. Music *Clam Waters *Soda Seas SWF *Construction of Aqua Grabber See also *List of Gary's Inventions *Aqua Grabber Pin *Aqua Rescue! Category:Games Category:Sea Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Gary's inventions Category:Games after Disney Category:Singleplayer Games Category:2008